The Love Of Two Saiyans
by teentrunksiscool
Summary: Trunks and Gotens lives begin to change when they see their fathers having sex. Secretly the boys love each other. Will they find out how they feel about each other. Will their family's find out. I do not own D.B.Z.
1. The Bad Example's

"Alright you two, time to hit the hay." Bulma said to her eight-year-old son Trunks and to his seven year old friend Goten. "This is going the best sleep over we ever had!" said Trunks with excitement in his eyes. "I know!" Goten replied as they left to the bedroom. "I'm so sorry to hear that your house caught on fire Chi-chi." Bulma said in a caring tone."Y'all can stay here at Capsule Corp. as long as you need to. It will be fun for you to take a vacation after all, I mean no more cleaning, cooking, chasing people off the property with a "Frying Pan Of Doom", and the boys get to be together! They haven't seen each other since Buu attacked a few months ago! " I guess your right" Chi-chi said after a while to wipe her nose. "I just hope we aren't to much of a burden"

...

"Hey, Trunks, you still awake?" Goten said in a whisper when he thought every one was asleep. "Yeah,are you tired? I'm not." "You kidding, I'm WIDE AWAKE!" Goten yelled so only Trunks could hear."What is there to do here at night? Are your parents sound sleepers? You know that mine are, especially my dad." "Yeah mine are too" his purple haired friend said. "lets see, we could get a snack, watch a movie that we're not aloud to watch, hmm, we could beach our hair so we look like we're in super saiyin all the time. Or we could spar in the gravity chamber and see if practicing for four months really made you as strong as me" Turnks said with a smirk.

"Your on" Goten said as though he knew who would win the match.

The two half saiyins took turns in the bathroom changing into their fighting clothes, then they quietly walked out of Trunks bedroom and tiptoed to the gravity chamber, but when they got there the door was already open and the light was on so they went in with puzzled looks and closed the door and turned up the gravity and stared to fight, but after a while when they were taking a break they hear voices coming toward them, they quickly looked for a place to hide. "Quick under the counter below the sink!" Said Goten. Trunks, using his brain, took off the knobs, so they could see what was going to happen through the screw holes. Just as Trunks shut his door, the Gravity chamber opened, and Goku and Vegeta came in.

Vegeta went to go adjust the gravity but to Trunks's surprise he turned it off. "Why did he do that?" Goten asked his friend expecting he knew why, but Trunks answered, "I don't know."

"Finally, its just you and me Kakkarot." Vegeta said as thought he waited for this for years. "Our dads are going to fight? Cool, I bet my dad wins" Goten said with a smile. "Nope, my dad is going to crush your dad." Trunks said excitedly. "Shut the door Kakkarot, and lock it." Goku did as he was told and walked over to the door but as he did so Vegeta got ready to attack Goku by charging at him from behind. "See, told you." Trunks said with a smirk. Vegeta charged at Goku as he turned around. But to both the kid's surprise, Vegeta didn't even try to hurt Goku, not even a fist was threatened. "Hey, I can't see them, what's going on out there? Trunks? Hello?!" He looked at Trunks who had wide eyes. Trunks looked at Goten and moved aside so he could look out his screw hole. "Your not going to believe this" Trunks said. Goten moved for the new oppening quickly and saw Vegeta lying on top of Goku. At first Goten thought Vegeta had him pinned down and was counting but then he saw Vegeta's head go down near Goku's and they began kissing each other on the cheeks and made their way to the lips. Goku rolled over so he was on top Vegeta, Goten moved back to check if they were visible back in his screw hole, which they were, and gave Trunks his hole back.

"I love you" Vegeta said "I love you too Vegeta, way more than Chi-chi that's for sure" Goku replied. "Do you love me enough to let me do it to you?" The saiyin prince asked.

"Yes" Goku replied as he started to take his clothes off .

T.B.C.

Please Rate, this is my first story. (this was basically a test story) And I will continue!


	2. A New Way Of Thinking

Warning: This story has some sexual content

Warning: This story has some sexual content.

I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Love Of Two Saiyins**

"What are they doing Trunks?" said a very confused Goten. "Why are they naked?" Trunks took his eye off his screw hole and looked at friend. "Goten, their having sex, its what two people do when they love each other. If you don't know this stuff by now, you must have a brain the size of a unsoaked pinto bean."

Trunks believed his Dad was always right and did exactly what he did. And so from that night he believed that he had to love only guys. He kept this a secret from everyone even his best friend Goten.

"OWW, Vegeta your hurting me, oh god, oww, please go easi… ahhhh."

"ummm" Vegeta replied as they both passed out unconscious.

Quick lets get out of here said Goten as he bolted out from under the counter and to the door with Trunks right behind him looking at his friend's butt seeing why his father liked it so much.

"Whoa, that was close!" Said Trunks as they entered his room still behind Goten admiring the butt ahead of him. "Hey Goten, do you … um, love me?"

"Of course I love you, you're my best friend." said Goten "And I don't mean like what our Dads did, I mean as a friend." Lied Goten trying to keep his secret that he deeply loved the purple hair saiyin princeling, mot knowing what his friend would say. "Goten, I'm sorry." Trunks said with sadness still following his friend to the bed. "For wha…"

and Trunks hit him hard on the head knocking him out cold. "I can't tell you that I love you cause I don't know how you would take it, and I just have to see parts of you I haven't seen before. And with that sentence he carried his lover to the bed and kissed him on the cheek, then the lips feeling the soft moisture of Goten. Trunks couldn't believe he was doing this. He thought he would never get to do this to Goten. Then Trunks remembered how hot his friends butt was, and undid Goten's pants. Trunks couldn't imagine how beautiful Goten's butt would be because it looked so perfect in his under wear. Trunks quickly striped down to his own underwear and laid on top of his lover placeing his cock on Gotens butt, wanting to go further into Gotens butt crack he pulled off Goten's underwear and his own. Laying back on top of his lover he replaced his cock in the heat of Gotens crack. Not entering the hole cause he couldn't reach, still being only eight years old. When he was done, he quickly dressed Goten and himself and went to sleep knowing that Goten would never find out what happened.

The next morning Goten and trunks woke up at the same time. Goten asked what happed to him last night. Trunks told him that Goten had fainted cause he was so hot from sparing and running back to the bed room . "Trunks, what were you sorry for last night again? I forgot." said Goten with a look as though he knew Trunks was hiding something from him. "I … I…." Trunks struggled thinking what to say. " I said I was sorry for calling you a dummy. When ever I say that I don't really mean it. You're my best friend and all ways will be.

Next chapter will take place ten years later when Goten and Trunks are teens. Will they find out how they each care for each other?


	3. The Bet

Warning: This story has some sexual content

Warning: This story has some sexual content.

I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.

I know that I said that the next chapter would take place when

Trunks is 18 and Goten is 17 but I had to post some thing in between.

**The Love Of Two Saiyans**

Six years after that night in Trunk's bedroom, The two boy's continue to love each other in secret. Goten still thinking if what Trunks said was true. "Did I really faint? Did Trunks do something to me after I fainted? What did he do to me? I wish I could have been awake. What if he was naked! Oh god! Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"Goku, thanks for taking me camping with you." Said Trunks as he and Goten set up their tent away from all the others so they could talk to each other about things they weren't allowed to talk about. "Any time, we could always use the help with setting up camp, and help eating!"

By the camp fire ( Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Chi-chi, Ox-king and Videl ) were roasting marshmallows to make smores. "I bet I can eat more than you can Trunks!"

Said Goten chowing down his seventh smore. "Your on! Winner gets a foot message, looser does the rubbing." said Trunks catching up to him quickly. Goten nodded in agreement. After about a half hour of chowing down smores Goten won with a total of 27 smores and Trunks with a loosing total of 19 smores.

In the tent Trunks was giving Goten a foot massage. Loving the sound that his lover was making. "oww, ahhh, man, lower, harder oh man that's it." Trunks started to play out his idea he came up with. Every now and then, he would pretend to accidentally tickle Goten's feet. "Trunks Stop!! Hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha! Your tickling me!" Said Goten

Laughing his head off. "If you don't stop laughing I'll kiss you on the lips." Goten stopped laughing to make Trunks think he wanted to be kissed. But after a couple minutes he started to laugh on purpose thinking this would be the only chance he would get. "Alright I get to kiss him" said trunks to him self. "I know he's going to hate this and I know he laughed on purpose, he probably wanted to see if I really meant it."

"Goten you laughed, you know what that means, and just so you know, when ever I say I'm going to do something, I do it, I don't lie to my self." And he pounced on Goten pinning him down thinking he would run away. And It happened. Trunks was kissing Goten. Goten dare not kiss back for what would Trunks do if he did. Instead he just laid there acting helpless secretly enjoying the warm chocolaty tasting moisture of Trunks's lips. Trying to keep his secret Goten yelled out. "Oww!" And Trunks knew right away that it was over. "You kiss to hard!" Finding this the hardest thing to say Goten said it.

"Please never do that again." And with that last sentence Goten got in side his sleeping bag and faced the other side of the tent still trying not to look gay. But he was really having a great time thinking. "Trunks, I mean TRUNKS kissed ME! OH MY GOD!

This is the best moment of my life. But why did Trunks do that? Oh well. He kissed me.

Trunks was having a hard time thinking about how great it was. Oh man, I blew it. I can't kiss him any more. Dose he know I'm gay? Oh no."

"Goten are you still awake?" Trunks asked. "Yeah what is it Trunks?" Goten replied

"I just wanted to tell you that even though I kissed you I'm not gay." Said Trunks like he meant it. Don't think I enjoyed that" lied Trunks.

Now the Two half saiyans were back where they started, loving the other without the other knowing

In the next chapter

The boys will be at the ages I mentioned before 17 and 18. Will Goten find out that Trunks is gay? Will Trunks find out that Goten's gay? Will their familys find out?


	4. No Hope For Love

Warning: This story has some sexual content

Warning: This story has some sexual content and langue.

I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.

**The Love Of Two Saiyins**

"Goten! Give That Back!" said a angry Gohan. "First you have to admit to dad that I beat four time in sparing and Trunks beat seven times." Said Goten. "Mom, Goten won't give me my calculator back!

"Goten shame on you, your seventeen years old and you should know better than to take thinks from Gohan, especially if it's school related." Chi-chi said with anger. "Fine, here you go Gohan. You chicken tattletale weakling. I could beat you any day." said Goten like he was a little kid. "At least I have a fucking brain, and have luck trying to find a fuckin girl friend with your attitude and behavior, and to be honest I Hate You and I wish I never had a brother!! And Goten stormed out side and took flight toward Capsule corp. feelings crushed. (meaning they rebuilt their house) Gohan was so upset.

Why was his younger brother so much stronger than he was? Surly his father Goku wouldn't know having been raised on earth. So he threw his calculator at his desk and jumped out the window, taking flight toward Capsule corp. as well, to find out the answer from some body who would know.

Goten was almost to Capsule Corp. ready to explode with tears but held them back as hard as he could. Trunks? Are you home? Said Goten as though he was the only person left on earth who cared about him. "Yeah, I'm here! I'm in the bedroom" yelled Trunks back to Goten. Goten exploded with tears as he zoomed into Trunks's bedroom and shut and leaned on the door falling to the ground. "What happened to you!" said Trunks quickly helping Goten back up and hugging him. "Oh Trunks… I… I… I don't…. know what to say f… first. My family hates… hates mmm..mmee." said Goten as he tried to focus on what he was saying while he told Trunks what happened. Trunks still hugging Goten looked deep into his lovers eyes and said "That Devil Gohan, he'll pay for making you cry. Trunks got up and looked out his bedroom window with gotten sitting on the bed behind him. Goten I can't keep this a secret any more. I… I…" "You… what?" Goten rushed him. "I… I'm in… I'm in love with you." Trunks finally said. Goten cried even louder. "I can see why you would hate me now too. I have been in love with you eve since we saw our dads having sex, and you didn't faint that night, I knocked you out and admired your body shape with mine. I'm sorry, and I can see why you would want to kill me. Trunks meant to continue his sentence but as he turned around to face Goten, he was thrown on to the bed with Goten laying on top of him naked kissing him on the lips. "Oh Goten, you kiss by the book." Trunks said as he broke the kiss between him and Goten. "Trunks, I know you have waited a long time for this, I'm ready for you now, make love with me." Said Goten as he teased Trunks with his butt.

In the next chapter will Trunks has his fun with Goten. Will Gohan find out why he is the weak one?

Will the boys get caught?


End file.
